stranded2fandomcom-20200213-history
Fourth Island
On island four of adventure mode, you find a group of unfriendly tribesmen in a native village, an old person named Weed Grampa near some hemp bushes, several carnivorous plants, and dangerous animals wandering around. A quick chat with Weed Grampa tells you that if you harvest enough hemp leaves and then put them into the chest next to him, he will teach you the language of the unfriendly tribesmen. Learning the language allows you to talk to a wandering tribesman nearby, but you still can't enter the village because it has unfriendly guard towers (similar to defense towers you can build) that shoot arrows at you. The wandering tribe member tells you that if you give him a list of items needed by the villagers he will talk them into letting you into the village. Once you are able to go into the village, talk to the Tribe Leader. He tells you that their village is hungry and the only way for you to get home (your real home) is by using a ship that the villagers can construct for you. Before building you a ship, requires you to plant food plants like wheat or berry bush inside the village, and then make and give him a large amount of bread. Weed Grampa can teach you how to make bread if you don't already know how; the process involves growing lots of wheat, harvesting the wheat stalks, using stalks to produce grain, grinding grain into flour using a stone, mixing the flour with water to make dough, and then using the dough at a fire to bake the bread. Once you have both planted food plants in the village and given food to the chief, the chief promises you that the villagers will build you a ship, but only after you perform a final task for them; they want you to clear all the seaweed from the sea next to the village to prevent damage to the ship's hull. Once you remove all the seaweed, the villagers will start building the ship, which takes several days to complete. Once the ship is finished you still can't go home because the ship doesn't have any fuel. When you talk to the village chief again, he says the villagers will refuel the ship in exchange for 20 Joints. Make your way back to Weed Grampa , harvest enough leaves from the hemp bushes next to him to make 20 joints, and give them to the tribal chief. The ship will be fueled, but your troubles aren't over yet. On your way back home, the ship runs aground against a very tiny island (not big enough to survive on). You must now dive and get 7 pieces of iron from the sea floor to repair your ship. Once you have used the iron to repair your ship, enjoy the end-game final cinematic. The End. Tip: The village guardtowers are poor shots at extreme range, and so you can collect unlimited arrows from the ground where the arrows lay after missing you. Tip: Any iron ore you have in your inventory can be used to repair the ship, if you happen to pack some before leaving this island. 'Hope you enjoyed playing Stranded 2...THE ADVENTURE!!!' Category:Guide Category:Adventure maps Category:Wiki Navigation